Left Behind: The Kids TV Show (Season 1)
by lbwiki585
Summary: The first season of this TV show I created. Based on the events of the Left Behind: The Kids series, the adventures of the Young Tribulation Force can be shown into light as they go through the Rapture and Tribulation.
1. Episode 1: Judd, Martin, and Mark

**Author's Note: The very first episode of a TV show I imagined that could be based off the **_**Left Behind: The Kids**_** series by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. You'll be seeing the characters from the books, as well as new characters that I created. I do not own the **_**Left Behind: The Kids**_** series. All credit goes to LaHaye and Jenkins.**

**Season 1, Episode 1: Judd, Martin, and Mark**

**Judd**

Judd Thompson Jr. was sixteen years old and an eleventh grader at Prospect High School. He always hated having the same name as his father. Until now.

Every time the phone rang and someone asked for Judd, the response was always the same and irritating, in Judd's opinion. "Which one? Big Judd or Little Judd?" The ironic and humorous fact was that Little Judd was already taller than his father. He had just gotten his driver's license, and the whiskers on his chin formed a thin goatee. He was tired and fed up with being called _Junior_, and if he were never called Little Judd again for the rest of his life, it would be too soon.

But for a change, being Judd Thompson Jr. was finally working in his favor.

This break was meant to be and obvious, Judd decided in an adamant and obdurate manner. After numerous days of arguing and verbally fighting and bickering with his parents about where he was going, who he was with, what he was doing, and how late he would arrive home at night, he had happened to be home one afternoon. Judd's mother asked him to bring in the mail. Judd obliged, albeit halfheartedly. He secretly disliked having to be ordered around like a child.

When Judd went out to the mailbox, he casually flipped through catalogs and letters and magazines. Judd showed indifference through the items found in the mailbox-until he found an envelope addressed to him.

_To Judd Thompson Jr._

This was clearly a mistake. This envelope and whatever were inside it was unquestionably intended for his father. Judd did not recognize the return address.

Judd slipped the envelope inside his jacket, just to be discreet and circumspect. He gave the rest of the mail to his mother, and went upstairs to his room.

Judd took off his jacket, cranked up his music, and opened the envelope. In the envelope, Judd found a credit card in his name, Judd Thompson Jr. A sticker on it told him to call a toll-free number and answer a few questions so he could begin using the card. The letter told him they had honored and implemented his request. He could spend tens of thousands of dollars utilizing that one card alone.

Judd couldn't believe his luck. It was almost too good to be true. He dialed the number and was asked his mother's maiden name and his date of birth. He was smart enough to use his grandmother's maiden name and his father's birthday. This was, after all, supposed to be his father's card in reality, wrong name or not. The automated voice told Judd he could begin using the card immediately.

It was at that moment he plotted his escape.

Judd felt desperate to get away. He felt his situation was so doleful and miserable. Though Judd wasn't completely sure what had happened or why he was feeling this way, he suspected his family was responsible.

Judd's father owned a business in Chicago and was wealthy, opulent, and affluent. His mother never had to work outside the home. Judd's little brother and sister, nine-year-old twins Marc and Marcie, were young enough not to bother him that much. For the most part, he could tolerate them.

Marc and Marcie's rooms were full of trophies from church, the same as Judd's had once been. He had really been into that stuff, memorizing Bible verses, going to camp every summer, all that.

But when Judd had transitioned from the middle school youth group to the high school youth group at New Hope Village Church in Mount Prospect, Illinois, he seemed to lose interest and be disgusted overnight. When Judd was in elementary school and middle school, he used to invite his friends to church and youth group. Now he was mortified and ashamed to say that his parents made him go.

Judd felt like he had outgrown church. It had been acceptable when he was a kid, but now nobody wanted to dress like he did, listen to his favorite type of music, or have a little fun. At Prospect High School, Judd hung out with and socialized with kids who got to make their own decisions and do what they wanted to do. That was all he wanted. Simply some freedom, independence, and sovereignty.

Despite the fact that they were wealthy enough and were able to afford it, Judd's parents refused to buy him his own car. How many other high school juniors still rode the bus to school? When Judd was able to drive one of his parents' cars, one of them told him where he was allowed to go, whom he could go with, what he could do, and when he had to be back.

If only his parents knew what he was doing when they thought he was "just hanging out with the guys", Judd thought. Judd abhorred his curfew, his parents' constant watch over his schoolwork, their disapproval and opprobrium over his hair, his clothes, and his friends.

Worst of all, he was grounded if he didn't get up for Sunday school and church every Sunday. Judd went to services every week, but only because he had no other choice. He had such hatred for church. It made him want to vomit.

In Sunday school, Judd copped an attitude. He wore clothes his parents hardly approved of, and he put as much distance as possible from the "good" kids. What idiotic losers! They never had any fun. They didn't seem to have a life. Judd didn't smile, didn't carry a Bible, didn't look at the teacher, didn't contribute or participate in discussions, didn't say anything. When the teacher asked his perspective and opinion of something, he shrugged with indifference. He wanted everyone to know he was there because he had to be.

In church, he slouched when his father and mother weren't looking. He wanted to burrow within himself and somehow survive to the end of the service. Judd didn't sing along, he didn't bow his head during prayer, he didn't shut his eyes. No one ever said those were rules. Judd was simply trying to be different from everyone else. He was way too cool for this stuff.

As he often did, Pastor Vernon Billings discussed an apocalyptic event known as the Rapture.

"Someday", Mr. Billings said, "Jesus will return to take his followers to heaven. Those who have received him will disappear in the amount of time it takes to blink your eye. We will disappear right in front of people who don't believe. Won't that be a great day for us and a horrifying one for them?"

Vernon Billings talked about how important it was for everyone to be sure of their own standing before God and to think and pray about friends and loved ones who might not be ready. Judd's little secret was that he had never really believed any of that. He thought it was ridiculous.

He'd had enough chances. At vacation Bible school, his friends had prayed and received Christ. He was embarrassed. He told them he had already done that at home. At camp a few years later, Judd felt guilty and sinful when a young speaker talked about church kids who weren't really Christian believers. He had wanted to go forward; he really had. But he had also just been named Camper of the Week for memorizing a bunch of Bible verses and being the fastest to look up some others. What would people say?

Judd knew he didn't have to go forward or talk with anyone to receive Christ. He knew he could simply do it by himself. He could pray sincerely and genuinely and ask God to forgive his sins and make Jesus the Lord of his life. But later, when the meeting was over and the emotion wore off, he told himself that was something he could do anytime.

Judd felt the most guilty when he was twelve years old and many of his Sunday school classmates signed up to be baptized. Their teacher and Pastor Billings made it clear and explicit that this was an act of obeying Christ. In other words, they said this would be a step taken by Christians to declare themselves followers of Jesus.

As the students were baptized, they were all asked to verbally describe when they had received Christ. Judd had done the unthinkable. He had the audacity to quote Scripture and create a fictionalized account of when he decided to become a Christian. In his own words, it happened "once by myself at camp."

He felt guilty about that for weeks, never having the courage to tell his parents or his Sunday school teacher the truth. Despite that, something hindered him from confessing to God and getting things right with Christ. Now he was sixteen and had feelings and thoughts he believed no one would understand. He was bored with his church, frustrated with his parents, and secretly proud that he wasn't part of the church crowd. He went because he had to, but someday soon he would make his own decisions.

With the small error on that credit card, Judd Thompson Jr. had his ticket to freedom and his chance to escape. He had witnessed his father obtain cash with his credit car at the bank and at the automatic teller machines. Judd knew that almost anything could be paid for with that magic card.

Of course, one day the bill would arrive and his parents would be able to trace where he had been. But he could put a lot of miles between himself and them in the meantime.

For several days, Judd saved cash, withdrawing as much as he could each day from the automatic teller machine. Judd was cautious enough to hide the money with the passport he had gotten one year earlier when his dad took him along on a business trip to Asia. He had been miserable and downcast on that trip and let his dad know it every chance he got. Judd Sr. had finally given up trying to convince Judd Jr. that this was a lifetime opportunity.

Deep down, Judd had to admit that he enjoyed the hotels, the meals, and even learning how to get around in foreign cities with various cultures and languages. But there was no way Judd would ever publicly acknowledge that and reveal that to his father. Judd knew the main reason his Dad had dragged him along was to get him away from his new friends, the ones his mother referred to as the "evil influences." It was also supposed to be a time for him and his dad to bond-whatever that meant. Judd had to give his father credit for doing everything he could and trying his best. However, there was not one single moment of bonding. Judd scowled and complained on the entire trip. Judd argued most of the time and begged to return home.

At least Judd got a passport out of the deal. That, along with his new driver's license and the credit card, gave him what he thought was complete freedom. A friend had told him he looked old enough to pass for twenty-one and that he should attempt to obtain a fake identification card that would allow him to purchase liquor in Illinois. It was cheaper and easier than he thought to get both his driver's license and his passport copied with a new birth date.

Judd's plan was to take his stash of cash and go to O'Hare International Airport some night. He would take the first flight he could get to another English-speaking country. Beyond that, his plan was not lucid. Regardless, Judd would never bum around begging for a place to stay. His goal was to live first-class all the way.

Now he was a criminal. Judd told himself and assured himself he wasn't scared or frightened. Breaking the law only made him bolder about his plan, and he began listing reasons and explanations why he had to get away from home as soon as possible.

As he made his plans, Judd became more and more angry. He disagreed with everything his parents did or said. He was mean and sarcastic. When Marc confronted him one day about the truth of his inclination towards Christianity, Judd yelled at him to shut up, get lost, and mind his own business.

The day arrived for Judd to carry out his plan. Judd stuffed some of his favorite clothes in his book bag and headed downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?", his mother asked.

Judd was disgusted and revolted that his mother was talking like this. Couldn't the woman just ask a simple question?

"I'm going to the library to study", Judd lied. "I'll be there until it closes, so don't wait up for me."

"Since when did you get so interested in studying?", Mrs. Thompson asked.

"You said you wanted my grades to improve!"

"You don't need to go to the library to study, Judd. Why don't you stay here and…"

"I need some peace and quiet, all right?"

"What will you do for dinner?"

"I'll get some fast food or something."

"Do you need some money?"

"No! Now leave me alone!"

"Fine, just go! But don't be late!"

"Mom! I already told you! I'm staying till closing, so…"

"Don't wait up, I got it. Are you meeting someone there?"

"No!"

"I'd better not find out you were hanging out with those friends of yours, young man…."

But Judd had already headed out the door at this time.

At O'Hare, Judd was able to find a flight on Pan Continental Airlines that left early in the evening and was supposed to arrive in London the following morning. His phony identification cards worked perfectly, and he enjoyed being referred to as Mr. Thompson. His first-class ticket was very expensive, but it was the only seat left on the 747.

Judd knew it wouldn't be long until his parents started looking for him. They would discover his car at the airport, and they would quickly find his name on the passenger list of the Pan-Con flight. Judd made a decision to enjoy this freedom as long as he could. Judd would do his best to hide in England for as long as possible, but even if he was found and hauled back to the United States, he hoped he would have made his point.

Judd's point and purpose behind this daring escape was that he needed his freedom. Judd wanted the Thompson family to know he wanted to be respected as an adult and have the ability to make his own decisions.

Judd sat in the aisle. On the other side of the aisle sat a middle-aged man who had three drinks set in front of him. Beyond him, a younger man sat hunched over his laptop. Behind Judd, a man in his late thirties was listening to music.

Judd was feeling so giddy. The flight attendant, whose name tag read "Hattie", didn't even ask to see any identification when she offered him champagne.

Judd didn't really enjoy drinking champagne, but he was totally fine with the champagne sitting on the tray table in front of him. Judd wanted everyone around him to think he was going to London to attend important meetings.

The captain and pilot, Rayford Steele, came over the intercom and announced their flight path and said he believed they would arrive at Heathrow Airport at seven in the morning.

Judd Thompson Jr. couldn't wait. This was already the most exciting night of his life.

**Martin**

Martin Epting was ten years old and a fifth grader at Forest View Elementary School. Martin was an only child. His father, Mateo Epting, was a sound engineer. Martin's mother, Mia Epting, was a nurse.

Martin's favorite hobbies were playing soccer and reading comic books. None of the members of Martin's family were religious. Martin's paternal grandfather was a Christian until his death one year earlier. Martin's grandfather believed that an apocalyptic event known as the Rapture would occur soon. Martin didn't believe it. He thought that was just a fairy tale. All of this religious stuff seemed stuffy and boring. It certainly didn't resonate within him or his parents. Mr. Epting tried not to listen every time his father warned him about Christianity or the end-time events. None of the surviving members of the Epting family were interested in anything surrounding religion.

Martin was the smallest kid in his fifth-grade class. But he was also the fastest. This could vividly be seen when Martin won all of the races that occurred during recess.

Overall, Martin was living the dream life of every American kid. Being popular in his class, getting good grades, everything all right at home. It just didn't seem like disaster could strike any time soon.

Martin was going to attend Lincoln Junior High School next fall. Martin was looking forward to the challenges that middle school would bring.

Martin didn't spend too much time worrying about Jesus and Christianity. He certainly wasn't feeling afraid. Martin knew a couple of kids that attended New Hope Village Church, but he had no interest in going there.

One night, Martin was feeling really tired. Martin set his alarm clock for tomorrow, thinking it would be just like every other day.

**Mark**

Mark Eisman was seventeen years old and a senior at Prospect High School. Mark was really interested in learning about technology, history, and global violence. Mark was an only child. Mark was really close with his cousin, John Preston. Their mothers were sisters. Mark and John attended a church in Arlington Heights with the rest of his family.

Mark was secretly never a Christian. The rest of his family seemed to believe in this stuff, but Mark never really listened to it. It didn't seem important. Mark attended services and sometimes participated in youth group meetings, but it was never really a strong and heartfelt commitment.

One day, Mark was studying for a history test that he would be taking the following day. Mark studied for a full three hours before turning off the light, not knowing what would subsequently happen in the morning.

**Author's Note: And that's the first episode of Season 1! With the characters I created that do not appear in the books, I have plans for them that hopefully can be seen as fun and creative. There are many possibilities. **


	2. Episode 2: Vicki, Cindy, and Oscar

**Season 1, Episode 2: Vicki, Cindy, and Oscar**

**Vicki **

Vicki Byrne was fourteen years old and a freshman at Prospect High School.

Despite her age, Vicki was almost always trying to act older, with all the extra makeup she was wearing. Being from a trailer park certainly gave her this mentality that she needed to act tough. The other students at Prospect High School viewed everyone from the trailer park as lower class. And that was putting it lightly. Vicki and her friends from the trailer park were looked down upon from the other students. That didn't mean the trailer park kids were so innocent, however. The trailer park kids used awful invectives and vulgar insults when referring to the students that were African-American. Clarice Washington was the only black kid that Vicki had gotten along with when she was riding the school bus.

Vicki hated the way she and her trailer park friends were treated. But there was nothing she could do about it.

Vicki was still stunned by the events that had occurred two years earlier. A Christian speaker had arrived to one of the community dances hosted at her trailer park. The speaker said that everyone was a sinner and needed God. Vicki would have thought that the party goers would be yelling at the speaker to stop preaching. But none of them said anything. Most of them seemed mesmerized. What shocked Vicki the most was seeing her parents and younger sister, Jeanni, all looking at the ground. It seemed like they were praying.

Vicki thought, _You have got to be kidding me._

What caused them to change their minds? What had them inclined to suddenly live the Christian lifestyle? Vicki's father, Tom Byrne, always thought Christians were in his own words, "goody two-shoes." And now he wanted to join them?

Vicki thought, _Pathetic._

After the speaker finished speaking, the party resumed. Vicki smoked and drank with her trailer park friends who were also at the party. She only hoped her parents would come to their senses and realize how silly this whole thing seemed.

Vicki headed back to her trailer past her curfew. She would have expected her parents to lose their tempers and start an argument with her, as usual. But she was shocked to see that her parents didn't seem to mention that she was late. They seemed ecstatic and joyful. Vicki was surprised that her parents seemed to be acting so courteous. Vicki's mother, Dawn Byrne, would usually be crankier and sometimes be just as vile as her older brother, Darren.

Vicki headed back to her room after hearing Tom and Dawn talk about the possibility of living their respective Christian lifestyles and finding a church to attend. Vicki wanted to vomit after hearing that.

Vicki was disgusted to see that Jeanni also wanted to live the Christian lifestyle. A few days later, Vicki's older brother Eddie, called the rest of the Byrne family to tell them he had started going to a church and Bible study in Michigan.

_This is preposterous_, Vicki thought. _Well, as long as I have nothing to do it, that's fine for them._

**Cindy**

Cindy Jones was eleven years old and a sixth grader at Lincoln Junior High School. Cindy loved playing softball, and mostly got Bs on her assignments. Her father was religious, but her mother was not.

Cindy's father warned her and her mother about Jesus returning to take his followers to heaven. Cindy and her mother didn't believe it for one second. It all seemed like a huge hoax that the preachers were using to rip-off gullible followers.

Cindy noticed that at least five students in her homeroom were regular attendants at New Hope Village Church. Two of those students had personally invited Cindy to come. She declined, thinking it was all rubbish.

Still, Cindy wondered if any of this religious stuff had any relevance. She didn't spend too much time dwelling on it, though, as she wanted to focus on softball and playing with her friends from school. It didn't seem like she had anything to worry about.

**Oscar**

Oscar Wallig was fifteen years old and a sophomore at Prospect High School. He was the defensive tackle on the Prospect Knights football team. Oscar's mother was a Christian and spent hours praying for Oscar and his father, Otis Wallig.

Oscar had a complicated relationship with his father. Before Oscar had started seventh grade, the two had gotten along just fine. But during Oscar's seventh grade year at Lincoln Junior High School, Otis had started drinking bottles of liquor at least five days a week for three hours each day. As a result, Otis developed an addiction for the drinks. He couldn't seem to resist them. Oscar noticed changes in his father's personality. They were no longer as close as they once had been.

By the time Oscar had finished eighth grade, Mr. Wallig had turned aggressive and violent most of the time. When Oscar showed his father that he had gotten two Bs on his report card from that semester, Mr. Wallig slapped Oscar hard across the face. Oscar went to his room, tearful.

Mr. Wallig continued abusing his wife and son. Oscar decided to join the football team to take out his aggression and anger that he had bottled up from his dad's abuse. In freshman year, Oscar had taken one of his father's drinks and accidentally spilled it on the floor. Oscar tried cleaning up the mess, but Otis still found out. Otis punched Oscar in the stomach really hard. When Mrs. Wallig tried to pull her husband off of her son, Otis pushed her hard on the floor, causing her head to accidentally hit the wall. Luckily for the Wallig family, Oscar's mother wasn't badly injured.

Oscar didn't believe in God, nor did he enjoy the concept. If God really loved him, why would he let him be verbally and physically abused almost every day? There seemed to be no logic in his situation.

By the time Oscar had reached sophomore year, Otis had become a full-time drunkard. Oscar knew there was nothing he could do to get his father to stop. A week after his fifteenth birthday, Oscar had asked his dad if there was any way he could end his drinking habits.

The punch in the face and the bloody lip Oscar subsequently received seemed to answer that question.

_I honestly don't care about what God wants_, Oscar thought. _If he doesn't care about me or what I'm going through, why should I care about him?_

Oscar tried not to concentrate on his father too much and tried his best to focus on his studies and football. The sooner Oscar went off to college and away from his father, the better.

**Author's Note: And that was the second episode of Season 1! I apologize if any of the content looks too similar to the book. This TV show is based on the events in the book. However, I will add extra stuff in this show as well, just to make sure not everything is completely expected.**


	3. Episode 3: Lionel, Elvin, and Derek

**Season 1, Episode 3: Lionel, Elvin, and Derek**

**Lionel **

Lionel Washington was thirteen years old and an eighth grader at Lincoln Junior High School.

Despite having a benevolent family and a seemingly normal life, Lionel was troubled. He had feelings of inferiority. He was feeling nervous and alone.

Several factors contributed to this. One was the people and the environment at Lincoln Junior High School. None of his siblings were in his school. His older sister, Clarice, was attending Prospect High School. Lionel's younger siblings, Ronnie and Talia, were both in elementary school. At Lionel's middle school, there were few African-American students in general. Lionel enjoyed his school to a certain extent, make no mistake, but there were occasions where he felt somewhat isolated and confused. He was often quiet, and spent a lot of time thinking. Lionel knew his mother, Lucinda Washington, was concerned for him and worrying about him. Another factor was the color of his skin and how that contributed to his self-consciousness and insecurity. Lionel's family were lucky to be able to move to the suburbs of Mount Prospect, Illinois. Not many black people were living within the proximity of their neighborhood in Mount Prospect. It wasn't that the white people in Mount Prospect or at Lionel's school were extremely racist or anything like that. But Lionel knew several white people didn't like the fact that black people had moved in.

Lionel's own extended family had expressed their disdain for the wealth of the Washington family and had criticized Lionel for the extra clothes that he had received as a result.

Lionel's biggest problem was that unlike the rest of his family, he himself wasn't a Christian. None of his other family members even knew this, except for Lionel's two maternal uncles, Andre and Keion.

Lionel's uncles definitely were popular in the Washington-Dupree family for their ability and notorious habits to cause drama in the family. Andre was a drunk and had utilized drugs in an excessive manner in the past. Keion had been gambling in several night clubs in Chicago and had been going out very late at night often. Andre had been arrested multiple times and even was forced to serve a short term at Stateville Penitentiary in Joliet, Illinois. Keion had gotten into a car accident once because of his reckless driving.

Despite their shortcomings, Andre and Keion were definitely respected and loved by the rest of the Washington family. Lionel knew that neither of his uncles were Christians. It worried him to no end, having to hide these secrets from his family.

Out of all of his family members, Lionel admired his mother the most. Lucinda was a no-nonsense woman. She didn't declaim. She took her profession and career seriously. This could clearly be shown when she became the bureau chief of _Global Weekly_ magazine. Lionel knew his mother was the star and ideal luminary of the Washington family. Lionel knew his ancestors had participated in the civil rights movement. Mrs. Washington had proven that she could accomplish anything she dedicated herself to doing despite her race or ethnic background. Lionel knew that his entire family loved the Bible and Christianity. But Lucinda was the most passionate about it.

Lionel's secret made him feel so ashamed. But he tried not to think about it too often. Lionel knew his uncles had extra problems of their own. Two other black men named LeRoy Banks and Cornelius Grey had confronted Andre and Keion about money they owed him. The words that Banks and Grey had said were far from comforting or friendly.

Andre and Keion had told Lionel not to worry when Lionel asked them about it. They also revealed that they weren't really Christians.

Lionel was shocked.

"I think I agree with both of you. Despite everything my mother said, I never really made any true commitments to Christianity."

Andre and Keion both whistled.

"I did not expect that at all", Keion said. "It seemed like you enjoyed this stuff."

"Make no mistake, it sounds wonderful", Lionel said. "But I'm also worried that my parents or siblings might find out."

"Look, Lionel, you have nothing to worry about", Andre said. "As long as we keep our secrets from everyone else, we should be fine. It's all just fairy tales anyway."

Lionel nodded. Later, when the entire Washington family was singing hymns, Lionel's uncles began dancing as the other family members clapped on and encouraged them. Lionel went along, hiding his terrible feelings about his secrets and lies.

**Elvin**

Elvin Badger was sixteen years old and an eleventh grader at Prospect High School.

Elvin was the starting quarterback on the Prospect Knights football team. He was living the ideal life of any American teenager. Elvin was highly popular among the students in his class, and had led the Prospect Knights to a winning football championship last winter. Elvin had been invited to several parties, and he was hoping to get accepted into a good college where he could continue his football career.

Despite his seemingly wonderful social life and amazing high school journey, Elvin was also feeling frustrated. And it had nothing to do with his high school or with football.

It was his parents.

Elvin's parents were Christians. What bothered Elvin was his parents' relentless efforts to convert him and make him a follower of that religion. Elvin's parents were not pleased with him attending some of those parties. They didn't stop him, but they never encouraged him to go to those parties either.

Elvin was annoyed that his parents prayed for him every single day. It was like his mom and dad were in some miserable and pathetic cult that wouldn't allow any of its members to enjoy themselves. Elvin couldn't see what his parents were so worried about. Elvin never did drugs or smoked. Elvin also never got into any serious trouble at school or in public. What were they so worried about anyway?

Elvin knew his parents were pretty much brainwashed by the church they attended in Arlington Heights. Elvin didn't like it one bit when he attended occasionally. He didn't go because he wanted to. He only went to make his parents happy.

Elvin didn't want to worry about this religious problem. It didn't seem to affect him all that much.

At least not yet.

**Derek**

Derek Salinas was fourteen years old and a freshman at Prospect High School.

Derek was the star pitcher on the Prospect Knights baseball team. Not only that, but Derek was also one of the best hitters on the team. It was really unusual for anyone to be able to do both, let alone a ninth grader.

Derek was an only child. His parents were not religious. The things regarding Christianity were never really resonating with him, because it never had a major impact in his life. Derek knew at least three kids in his class that attended New Hope Village Church. He didn't see anything wrong with that. As long as they didn't shove it down his throat, everything would be fine.

Derek tried not to listen to any of these religious discussions. He just did his work and tried to live his life, not thinking that the stuff about Christianity had any relevance. He didn't believe that Jesus was going to return. It sounded nuts.

Derek thought about going to New Hope Village Church to see what the excitement was all about, but then decided against it. It just seemed crazy.


	4. Episode 4: Ryan, Randy, and Wyatt

**Season 1, Episode 4: Ryan, Randy, and Wyatt**

**Ryan**

Ryan Daley was twelve years old and a sixth grader at Lincoln Junior High School.

Ryan was pretty popular at his middle school. He got along just fine with most of the students there. But Ryan's best friend was Raymie Steele, who was the same age and in the same grade as he was in. When it came to schoolwork, class performance, and athletic abilities, the two friends were polar opposites. Ryan was the star athlete and the best of the students at any sport that was played. Ryan was strong. Ryan didn't really enjoy school all that much. Raymie, on the other hand, was one of the top students in their grade and enjoyed studying. Ryan never understood his passion and interest in this stuff.

Ryan liked going over to Raymie's house. Ryan had enjoyed it when Raymie's father had shown the two boys the inside of one of the planes at O'Hare International Airport.

Ryan and Raymie had so much similar interests and had been very close ever since they were five years old and attending their kindergarten year in elementary school. They even had a conversation about the origin of their names. Ryan admitted that his middle name was Cermak. Raymie admitted he had the same name as his father, Rayford Steele.

"Rayford", Ryan said jokingly to him.

"Cermak", Raymie said back. The two boys then guffawed and endured boisterous laughter for five minutes.

"Remember, tell no one", Ryan said.

"Ryan, don't you trust me? We're brothers for life. I would never betray you."

This seemed to be true. Ryan admired the fact that his friend was so loyal.

Raymie looked up information about the politician that Ryan received his middle name from. He had been the 44th mayor of Chicago until he was assassinated by a gunshot wound in 1933. That was one of the only few things Ryan disliked about Raymie. He always seemed to love studying.

Well, Raymie's devotion to his religion seemed to be even worse. Because of that, Raymie was reluctant to participate in some of the wrong activities that Ryan had conjured up. Ryan had asked Raymie if they could pull a prank against their history teacher, Mr. Welbert.

Raymie had declined. When Ryan had asked Raymie why he didn't want to participate in the prank when they were hanging out at the Steele household, the other boy decided to explain.

"It's not right, Ryan", said Raymie. "I know Mr. Welbert had been harsh to us and the other sixth graders, but he is a teacher and he must be respected."

"It's just a prank, Raymie", Ryan said.

"But doing that to him wouldn't be right", Raymie said. "The reason why I don't want to do anything that cruel to him is because God wouldn't approve of it."

"How can you be so certain?", Ryan asked.

"Well, in this new church that my mom and I are attending, we've been gaining additional information about adequate lifestyles", Raymie said. "The church is called New Hope Village Church."

"Is one of the rules that they tell you there is not to prank anyone and have a little fun?", Ryan asked sarcastically.

Raymie ignored this comment and continued speaking.

"At our old church, everything seemed to be fine and normal. Nothing extraordinary or noteworthy. That was the problem that my mother and I had. It just seemed average and common."

"But I thought your mom enjoyed at that religious stuff", Ryan said. The only thing Ryan had disliked and found unusual about the Steele home was the fact that Irene Steele seemed so religious. Church and Bible studies had never been a part of Ryan's life. The closest that Ryan ever came to anything regarding Christianity was when his paternal uncle, Walter Daley, had become a believer because of Walter's second wife, Evelyn. Now Walter and Evelyn were both dead, so there was no one left in the Daley family that was inclined to talk to Ryan about God.

"She did", Raymie said. "But even she admitted that she wasn't completely satisfied. She said she felt she needed a church that would give her extra satisfaction. One of her colleagues invited her to New Hope, and we've been attending ever since. We've learned additional information."

Ryan was already annoyed by this conversation. He couldn't stand it.

But Raymie stayed on his point. "When the pastor was reading those Bible verses, he encouraged everyone attending to read as well. In fact, he wanted us to read every day."

"_Everyday_?", Ryan asked with disgust. "That must be torturous."

"It isn't", Raymie said. "I personally believe it is enlightening. We can talk to my mom about this, she knows it best…"

"No!", Ryan said. "It just sounds weird, no offense. It's just not for me. Can we play now?"

"Yeah", Raymie said. "Let me just get the video game system set up."

As days passed, Ryan thought about going to New Hope Village Church to see what the excitement was all about.

But he never went.

**Randy**

Randy Walcott was fourteen years old and a ninth grader at Prospect High School.

Randy was an only child. His father was a plant operator that supervised operations at various power plants around Chicago. Randy's mother was a nurse.

Randy was not really strong or athletic. He was one of the members of the math club at Prospect High School. Randy was also a member of the school's science club. Randy's grades were mostly in the "A" range. He never really had any difficulty with his schoolwork. Despite all of his accomplishments, Randy was not always content with the environment at his high school. There were the athletic jocks that picked on the kids that weren't as special as they were. They were the seniors that considered the freshman inferior. There were also the religious, Christian kids that were regular attendees at New Hope Village Church and had tried to recruit Randy to go along with them.

One day, Randy had a conversation with one of the attendees from that church, Brad Ireland.

"Randy, are you sure you can't come to our youth group meeting?", Brad had asked.

"I already told you, Brad, I can't", Randy said. "This stuff just isn't for me."

"But don't you think God exists?", Brad asked. "Have you ever even considered believing in him?"

Randy scoffed. "I believe in science. I believe in facts. I believe in reality and realism."

"There's more than just scientific facts, you know", Brad said. "There's enough evidence to defend the existence of God. He created the whole world, and everything came from something."

"I suppose they don't teach you evolution at your church?", Randy asked in a sneering tone of voice. "Look, I don't have time for this. I just think it's weird and unbelievable."

Randy walked away from Brad, clearly not wanting to listen to this type of discussion any longer.

**Wyatt**

Wyatt Fischer was thirteen years old and an eighth grader at Lincoln Junior High School.

Wyatt was the youngest of two children. His older brother, William, was a high school senior and an offensive tackle on the Prospect Knights football team.

Wyatt's entire family were Christians, apart from Wyatt himself. He had listened to sermons at New Hope Village Church. Wyatt had participated in youth group meetings and Bible studies. But Wyatt never believed in any of this stuff. It just seemed unusual.

None of the others in the Fischer family even suspected that Wyatt was not a Christian. They didn't even know. It seemed all too easy for Wyatt to fool them and everyone else.

Wyatt would only realize later what a mistake he was making. But for now, he would just keep up the act and make sure that no one thought that he was acting differently.


End file.
